Hannah MontanaBlue Lantern
by John Chubb
Summary: Miley is selected to wield an awesome power in accordance to an ancient prophesy. If you thought two lives was weird-try three
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**__Hannah Montana is owned by Disney and It's a Laugh productions. Green Lantern is owned by DC Comics. I don't own either one. This is an idea that popped into my head that I thought I'd take a stab at. There is no profit being made on this._

**Hannah Montana-Blue Lantern**

"There's no way out!"

Mike Stanley, aka Oliver Oken, had his back to the last stage door that had been checked. All the others had the same thing behind them, Hannah Montana fans screaming for the love of their idol. Wanting to touch her, show appreciation, even get a souvenir…..even if they unintentionally hurt Hannah to do it.

Lola Luftnagle, aka Lily Truscott, had also come from a similar door and met a similar result. Fans at the other end, and the limo they were going to ride in….cut off. 

All anyone could do was sit in Hannah's dressing room and wait. So that was what Hannah Montana, aka Miley Stewart, her father Robbie Ray, her bodyguard Roxy, Lola and Mike had done. Wait out the storm.

"Maybe we should have invested in a Hannah chopper huh?" Robbie Ray asked. Hannah looked up at her father and gave a sad smile. "Gee ya think?" she said, although she knew Robbie Ray couldn't afford a chopper. The reaction of the fans was surprising though. Usually she could handle fans screaming their affection, after all she held off Oliver when she first knew him.

But this was different. It was as if the love was turned up to a fever pitch and not turning down. No one knew what to think about that.

But Hannah knew one thing. She knew she had to get home. Her and her family and friends. And she knew exactly how to do that.

"Dad, there's something I have to tell you." Hannah said as she brought forth a newspaper. On the front page was a young girl in a blue costume with black highlights. In the center was a symbol, a circle supported by two handholds on the side and two holds on the top and bottom.

It was a symbol that represented hope.

And as Robbie Ray looked at the picture he could see something familiar about the person in it. The person the press gave the name 'Blue Lantern' to. Due to the figure holding a blue lantern in her left hand. On her right was her power ring. A ring that allowed Blue Lantern to do many fantastic things.

Robbie Ray looked at the newspaper and at Hannah. "Miley what is this? What is this about Blue Lantern?" Hannah sighed as she realized she was going to have to show her father the truth. She brought forth her right hand showing something on her finger.

A blue ring.

"Miley where did you get that?" Lola asked. 

Hannah didn't answer as she brought the ring up and concentrated. Immediately she cast a blue glow as her clothes changed. Gone was her Hannah Montana wig, her heave jacket, designer clothes and shoes…

….and in its place was a costume. A black costume with blue highlights with a symbol on the chest. Her hair in its natural brown color.

Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana wore the costume of the Blue Lantern.

Everyone looked at Miley wide eyed. Robbie Ray the most of all. "Miley.." Robbie Ray couldn't get the rest of his question out.

Lola/Lily and Mike/Oliver looked at Miley wondering what just happened to their friend. Oliver tried to say something but all that came out was "Man that costume looks tight."

"You doughnut." Lily said swatting Oliver upside the head. "Her dad is still here." Lily still looked at her friend and mentally thought _He's right though. Man that outfit looks tight on Miley_

And the costume was in fact tight on her. Every curve and highlight on Miley's body was highlighted as the costume hugged her form. It looked form fitting all the way with no zippers or buttons to speak of. The blue mask concealed Miley's eyes as well as throwing off perceptions of those that would try to figure out her identities as Miley or Hannah.

This was Miley's third identity. The identity of Blue Lantern. The Lantern of Hope.

Roxy, who looked on from the side, didn't say anything. She was speechless and in shock. Her charge was dressed in a costume and had a power ring associated with a Lantern. She knew of only one hero that had such power, and his power was green and not blue. _I'd better call him and tell him about this._ Roxy thought.

Blue Lantern then said "I know you all have questions, but I'll explain later. Right now I've got paparazzi to throw off." She then raised her ring in the air casting a blue glow around her. The next thing anyone knew was Miley….flew…..

…..flew through the air…..and through the ceiling.

Lily, Oliver, Roxy and Robbie Ray looked on with mouths wide open. _What happened to Miley?_ was what they were all thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the building Blue Lantern flew through the roof becoming solid as she hit the open air. Her ring allowed her a degree of intangibility allowing her to go through walls or ceilings, among other things. She then hovered in the air looking down at the swarm of fans and paparazzi circling the concert hall. _Time to put on another show _she thought as she flew down to meet the press and the public, so to speak.

Outside the Auditorium fans and paparazzi were rabid. They were screaming for a chance to see Hannah that they blocked off ALL exits. Even the accessway to the limousine was cut off. People everywhere were screaming "HANNAH! HANNAH! HANNAH!" as the paparazzi were readying their cameras ready to take some shots of the teen pop sensation.

Some photographers even hoped for something embarrassing to happen to Hannah. Brittney Spears' downward spiral made the paparazzi millions. They hoped to have Hannah fill the 'fallen pop star' role when the Brittney well ran dry. Some fans saw the sleazy photographers and gave them what for, as much as little kids could give that is.

Then the blue glow on the roof happened. Everyone wondered what that was. They didn't have to wonder long.

A glowing blue figure descended from the rooftop and flew all around the huddled fans and photographers. Some even grabbed snapshots of the figure in the blue outfit as she glowed with radiance. Her light shining everywhere as she smiled to the masses below.

Some say her smile was as radiant as her glow.

"Sorry to disappoint y'all, but Hannah has left the building." People were stunned as they heard this but before they could ask who the masked female was she was already flying away. Some took off in pursuit hoping to catch the flying female, which allowed Lola, Mike, Roxy and Robbie Ray to sneak out into the waiting limousine.

Not far away Blue Lantern watched as people followed her. She smiled as she saw them come, knowing that she successfully lead them away from Hannah's friends. HER friends. She then did a loop and twist ducking into a corner hoping to evade followers and came out on the other side losing the Hannah fans and paparazzi.

_Now all I have to do is meet dad and the guys. _Blue Lantern as she flew above Malibu thinking back to when she was chosen to receive her powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks ago.

It had been like any other day for Miley Stewart. Went to school, put up with Amber and Ashley, hung with Lily and Oliver, brought home some good grades despite Miss Kunkle and Mr. Rouletti's lessons for the day. And now it was time to indulge in some Hannah mail.

Miley loved going through Hannah mail. There were a few crackpots out there that hated her, wondered what she would be like naked, or some twisted stuff like that. Roxy ordered a filter program that filtered out the crazies leaving Miley with only the fans that wanted to talk with Hannah, share secrets, ask Hannah for advice. Stuff that was constructive.

Miley remembered the filter program Roxy had got for the crazies. It sent a message of "I know where you live and Roxy like a Puma" with Roxy being all threatening in a way that would scare even the most hardened crazy. Miley had to admit she got a chuckle out of it. With the filter in place Miley could talk to fans that loved her and were sane.

She had gone through several letters about boys, relationships and love about her music. Some even asked her where they could go for auditions. Miley gave some hints and offered what advice she could. Then she came to a letter that gave her pause.

This was a letter from someone who needed help.

_Dear Hannah,_

_I love your music. And I love you. You just seem so positive and upbeat as if you never let things get you down. I wish I could say others in my family were the same way._

_My dad had a dream, much like yours. He wanted to be an entertainer, perform in front of live crowds. Have millions of admirers worldwide. But he always felt that dream was denied him. Circumstances have always taken him away for some reason or another. He's approaching his forties now and he feels life has passed him by. I wish I could do something to make him happy again, but I don't know what I can do. Any suggestions?_

_Love from a fan, _

_Sarah J._

Miley looked at the letter and thought for a moment. She wondered what all she could say. What she could do to make it better. What she could do to give this fan's father hope. Then she had her answer and started typing.

_Dear Sarah J._

_If you want to help your father tell him not to give up on his dream. He may be forty now, but that doesn't mean his career is over._

_I am so fortunate to have lived my dream at a young age, but I never forget that others have not been. Many of them deserve their chances, and many of them don't get it. They are knocked down and don't get back up. And some get back up only to get knocked back down again._

_I will admit I have not been knocked down as many times as others have been, but I could in the future. I have to consider that possibility. There's always the chance I will wind up like teen stars in the past, broke, forgotten, in rehab, or something that makes a tabloid. I try to avoid that course, but even I don't know the future._

_And for your father, his chance to shine may not have come yet. Sure there is more emphasis on young talent. But the truth is a kid's career can last as long as an adult's. A few years and a teeny bopper that was a big star can be flipping burgers at Phatburgers or Jack in the Box and never escape from that. I don't think that will happen to me but that's another story._

_I have read that some actors don't get their big breaks until they are in their forties, or even fifties. One actor I know of in Britain didn't become a household name until he was forty one, and he's still loved today. On some dramas in America older actors become well known as they play amazing roles that kids don't play, or can't play until they are much older. Or play period because they can't get past the teeny bopper image of the past._

_If your dad is a singer, well there are instances where older bands still play. Some older bands take in new members to keep the music alive. Two of Queen's members are dead, but the ones that are still alive still play, and with new members. INXS has a new lead singer and they are still going strong. So maybe your dad still has something to offer._

_If your dad is sad because he thinks he's failed his dream. He will be even more sadder if he gives up on it. Don't let him do that. He still has hope, and he shouldn't give up._

_With love, hugs and kisses._

_Hannah Montana_

Miley then sent the message, then closed the Hannah mail file and sighed. She hoped Sarah J would help her father. Miley had helped several girls and guys through her Hannah mail, as well as give some hope and inspiration through the songs she sung. But she felt she should have done more. Make more of a positive impact in people's lives. Give them hope.

_Especially since the world seems so hopeless to some._ Miley thought. Miley was one of the fortunate ones to have had her dreams come true, but many others have not had the luxuries she had. And she wanted to give them more hope than she could, but how to do that?

The answer came in the form of a blue glow, and a voice coming from it.

_Destiny Hope Stewart of the Planet Earth_

_You have the ability within you to bring_

_Great hope to others_

A ring then fell from the sky and landed in Miley's hands. The ring cast a blue glow illuminating the blue ring itself. The ring seemed to speak.

_Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps_

_The Corps of Hope._

The next thing Miley knew was a blue flash and a costume appearing around her. A blue mask covering her eyes disguising her. Next to her appeared a blue lantern casting the same glow.

"Sweet nibbletts." Miley said. "I think my life has gotten a lot more complicated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Miley was right. Her life had become more complicated since she got the ring. A ring she hadn't fully mastered yet. Only some of the basics. Creating objects, phasing through floors and ceilings, calling her lantern if she needed it and flying.

Miley had to admit she loved the flying part. It made her feel like Superman, or Supergirl as the case turned out.

She had yet to formally announce her presence, even though a newspaper did get a shot of her before, but she felt word among the paparazzi would spread about the flying girl in blue that appeared outside Hannah Montana's concert. The girl called 'the Blue Lantern'.

_The Blue Lantern_ Miley thought whimsically. _I guess that's who I am right now. Miley Stewart, Hannah Montana and the Blue Lantern._

Blue Lantern continued to fly until she saw a girl running from three bigger girls giving chase. Something was up and Blue Lantern wondered exactly what was going on.

Deciding to find out Blue Lantern flew down to see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie Brewster ran. Ran as fast as she could as three girls bigger than her gave chase.

Jesse was a Hannah Montana fan that took part in a contest where the winner would sing with Hannah. She hoped she would win. She practiced hard and hoped for the best. When she performed in front of the judges she sang her heart out, and they were impressed. Then one of the girls chasing her sang and she had won.

Jesse was sad. Her disappointment grew until she heard what the winner and her three friends would do. They were going to humiliate Hannah with a prank. A repeat of what happened when she was on Singing with the Stars with Amber Addison. Only this time Hannah would be humiliated more so as her mike would be distorted, paint strewn on her and any other embarrassing things they could think of. They had a hard time selecting what all they would do ti her, but one thing they did agree on was putting a sign on her back at the end-much like a 'kick me' sign.

Only this sign would say 'Mikayla rules'.

Jessie was about to tell when she tripped over a mop bucket. The winner and her three cohorts chased her out of the building and kept following her. They were going to silence her and teach her a lesson.

Jessie was running out of breath, but she kept running. She then tripped on a chip in the sidewalk and fell down. The three mean girls stopped and glared at Jessie as she tried to be brave. "I won't let you hurt Hannah." Jessie said defiantly. "Even if I didn't win I won't let you hurt her."

The mean girls just laughed as if Jessie had said the biggest joke ever.

"Hannah Montana is such a loser." One of the girls said. "Just like you, that's why you're runner up and we're champions."

"And when we sing at the 'Sing with Hannah' concert Friday we are going to show her what a loser she is. We are going to humiliate her so bad for the glory of that pop goddess Mikayla."

"Mean bully girls say what?" a voice said from above. Everyone turned and saw Blue Lantern hovering above. Arms folded wondering what was going on. "What did you say you were going to do?"

"Who the hell are you?" one of the girls said. Blue Lantern smirked a bit as she generated a beam of energy that formed three hands which picked up all three mean girls and held them in the air. All three were kicking, screaming and shouting "Hey, what? What's going on?"

"Now really is that any way for ladies to behave?" Blue Lantern asked. "Oh wait, you're Mikayla fans. There are no ladies in her fan club."

"How dare you spit on the name of our pop goddess." Another mean girl said. Blue Lantern gave the girl a look and said "Pop goddess? Mikayla? You gotta be kidding me."

"Mikayla is a goddess. She can wipe the floor with that loser Hannah Montana, just as we will." The lead mean girl said. Blue Lantern then said "I don't think so." As she fired another beam of energy that enveloped the three girls and sent another down to Jessie which turned into a chair for her to sit in.

"Buckle up for safety." Blue Lantern said as she, the three mean girls and Jessie flew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the twelfth precinct of the Malibu Police Department the three Mikayla fans were left tied in a bow of energy with a note attached.

The note said 'call these girls' parents, and maybe a social worker.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Jessie's home Blue Lantern flew down with Jessie as they landed on the steps. A smile across Jessie's face. "Wow that was fun, and I'm not talking about what you did to those Mikayla fans either."

"No prob." Blue Lantern said. She noticed the Hannah Montana t-shirt and asked "You a Hannah Montana fan?"

"Yeah." Jessie said sadly. "I auditioned for a 'Sing with Hannah' contest, but I was only runner up. The Mikayla fans won."

"Well something tells me they won't be winners much longer." Blue Lantern said. She knew of the contest as it was put together by members of her staff. Since Miley had school that day she couldn't oversee the concert as much as she would have liked, so she couldn't choose the winner. Maybe now there was a chance to do that.

"Do you mind if I hear you sing?" Blue Lantern asked. Jessie did so as she sang a few bars of 'This is the life'. Blue Lantern smiled as she loved the sound of Jessie's voice. "That was beautiful."

"Too bad Hannah doesn't think so." Jessie said. "I wish she could have heard me."

"Oh I have a feeling she will." Blue Lantern said. "When she hears about those 'contest winners' she's going to have a few words with those judges. And don't be surprised if you're called back."

"Really?" Jessie asked wide eyed with hope. Blue Lantern smiled and said "I'm positive it will happen."

"Thank you Blue Lantern." Jessie said hugging the superhero. Blue Lantern blushed under the mask and hugged Jessie back then said "You've got a busy day tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"I will Blue Lantern. Good night." Jessie then walked back into the house as Blue Lantern then flew back into the air. She realized she had to get home herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Stewart home Robbie Ray, Lily and Oliver had arrived. Roxy said she had some calls to make and would catch up later.

All the while everyone was silent. No one knew what to say next. Miley had a power ring and was flying around like a superhero. What does one say about that?

"Dad?" a voice said from upstairs. "Is that you?"

"Uhhh yeah Jackson." Robbie Ray said. "We're downstairs." Jackson then came running down the stairs holding something in his hand. Something glowing. Something….blue.

"Jackson I hate to ask this…." Oliver said dreading the answer. "But what do you have there?"

"I saw this in Miley's room." Jackson said. "It just….weirded me out." Jackson held up the blue lantern that was in Miley's room. Robbie Ray had even more questions now. One of them being what Jackson was doing in Miley's room anyway.

"Where did you get that?" a voice said on the patio. Miley had arrived in her Blue Lantern costume and immediately saw Jackson with the blue lantern in hand. Before Jackson could speak Miley touched her right temple with her right hand and…….

…..the lantern disappeared from Jackson's hands and reappeared in Miley's.

"Okay not weird at all." Lily said even weirded out that before. In fact EVERYONE was more weirded out before that they were when they found out Miley was a superhero.

"How did you do that?" Robbie Ray asked. Miley explained. "Telepathic call. If I think about my lantern appearing it does."

"Okay now for the big question. How did you get it?" Robbie Ray asked. Miley then went into the story of how she was responding to her Hannah mail and the ring then appeared. She had been secretly trying to figure out how to use its powers and believe she had a good idea about a lot of them.

"You fought any super villains yet?" Oliver asked. Miley then answered "No what do Super villains have to do with anything?"

"Oh I don't know. Basically when one is chosen to be a super hero super villains usually follow." Everyone looked at Miley wondering how she would answer that line of thinking.

"Guys I don't know how to explain it, but the ring chose me. Me of all people. It said I had the ability to instill great hope and that's what it wants me to do. How can I say no to that?"

"Oh I think the odd assortment of super villains ought to be a good deterrent." Oliver said. Lily then stepped on Oliver's foot….hard. She then asked her friend "Are you going to be able to handle three lives Miley? I mean, regular girl, pop star and super hero? People have hard enough times with two part time jobs."

"I can pull it off." Miley said. "Besides dad, it helped me find out about those so-called winners of the 'Sing with Hannah' contest someone arranged. Being Blue Lantern helped me figure out the 'winners' were actually Mikayla fans looking to pull a prank on her. I met a runner up and saved her tonight. I think she deserves to win, but I promised we would do call backs."

Robbie Ray nodded and asked "When did this happen?" Miley then turned on the TV by shooting a beam from her ring to the 'on' button turning on the local news. It told of the three Mikayla fans gift wrapped for the Malibu police. Robbie Ray had reservations about the contest and wished Miley could have been more hands on. Now she would be.

Everyone else was weirded out by what Miley just did. Jackson asked "You're not going to use that ring all the time are you?"

"No, only when I'm Blue Lantern. Why?" Miley asked.

"Well, I think what Jackson is trying to say is how are you going to use your powers Miles." Robbie Ray asked. "Are you going to be a super hero? Or just make Miley and Hannah's lives better?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miley asked. "I helped people tonight."

"People that loved Hannah and were members of Hannah's friends and family." Robbie Ray said. "Would you do the same for a stranger needing help?" Miley thought that was a good question, and Miley knew what the good answer was to be.

And she believed in the answer she was going to give.

"Yes dad. I would help them. The ring said I had the ability to instill great hope" Robbie Ray smiled and hugged her daughter. "Now that's the little girl I brought up right." Jackson, Oliver and Lily looked on and smiled when a flash of blue appeared off to the side. Soon Robbie Ray and Miley also turned…..

And saw two short people with blue skin. One was male with white hair on the side and the other was female with a bald head. Both wore white robes with the symbol Miley wore on her Blue Lantern costume.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Jackson asked.

"If you mean two blue midgets in white dresses, then yes." Oliver answered. Lily looked at Miley who looked at the two small beings before her. "Uhhhh hello. You here about the ring?"

"Yes Destiny Stewart. We are." The female midget said. "And we are here for you."

Miley looked wide eyed. "You're here….for me? Who are you?"

"We are the creators of your ring." The male midget said. "I am Ganthet and this is Sayd. We are formerly of the Guardians of the Universe. The superiors of the Green Lantern Corps."

"Green Lantern Corps?" Lily asked. "How many corps are there?"

"Seven total." Ganthet said. "In accordance to the prophesy of the Blackest Night."

"The Blackest Night?" Robbie Ray asked. "What in tarnation is that? And who are you two anyway?"

"And what do you mean formerly of the Guardians? What happened?" Oliver asked. Jackson then asked "And why did Miley get a ring?"

Ganthet sighed. This was going to take a while, but he had time. And hope.

Hope for Destiny Hope 'Miley' Stewart. And her role in events to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Roxy got home she had been trying to put two and two together.

She saw Miley had a blue ring, a ring allowing her to do great things: fly, walk through walls and ceilings, create constructs. She only knew of one kind of ring that could do that.

And it wasn't blue.

She also knew of one person who could do stuff like Miley had done, and Miley wasn't that person. Roxy wondered if Miley wasn't getting a bit over her head. If the Stewarts themselves weren't getting over their heads.

They needed help and Roxy knew who to call. _Now where is that….found it!_ Roxy thought as she looked through her purse and pulled out an old business card.

Roxy looked at the card in her hand and hoped the number was still valid. The card read 'Shining Light Architecture' and had the picture of a green lantern on it. Roxy however knew how important that lantern really was to the company founder as it was more than a symbol.

To the company founder it was a life of responsibility. A responsibility that Miley was part of, yet with a different corps.

Roxy looked at the number on the card and dialed it. She got the receptionist who wondered how she could direct Roxy's call.

"I need to speak to John Stewart please." Roxy said. "Tell him it's an old friend from the Marines."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the mansion that was Mikayla's home the rival of Hannah Montana was far from happy. Especially after watching Access Hollywood that moment when it showed three psycho Mikayla fans preaching her 'goddessness' as the reporter revealed that they had been chasing a Hannah Montana fan who was runner up in a contest to sing with her, and may be selected to be the new winner as the old one wanted to embarrass Hannah.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mikayla shouted as she threw a stack of magazines at the T.V. "I hate Hannah Montana! Why can't I get good fans like her? Why do I get the crazies!"

Mikayla paced the room as her godmother, and manager Margo walked into her room. "Mikayla are you all right?" Mikayla was breathing heavily indicating she was not all right. "No Margo, I watched 'Access Hollywood' and saw a story about my 'fans'."

Margo understood completely. This meant Mikyla was going to be taken down a few pegs when it came to popularity. It seemed like every time Mikayla was getting close to taking down Hannah, Mikayla wound up taking falls instead. It was as if the universe hated her or something. Her latest single hit number seven on the Billboard top ten, and showed no signs of going further. While Hannah hit the number one spot and had remained there.

The actions of the fans didn't help matters either as it meant that Mikayla had to write a letter of apology for the fans' actions. Even if she didn't do the deed herself, it was still done in her name. The finger had been pointed at Mikayla and she had to deal with the fallout.

"It's all Hannah's fault." Margo said. "She keeps people from seeing how truly talented you are, If she was gone you'd be at the top."

"Yeah, pity she's not dead." Mikayla said. Margo put her hand on Mikayla's shoulder and said "We'll show her. Trust me, we will." With that Margo left the room leaving Mikayla alone. Her eyes then darted on a picture on her mantle.

A picture of Hannah Montana.

Mikayla looked at the picture and studied it in every detail. The blonde hair, the peaches and cream complexion. The smile….oh how she hated the smile. It was like the girl hadn't suffered a day in her life while Mikayla did nothing but suffer. If she could she would show Hannah suffering. She would show her pain. She would show her blood.

Mikayla's rage reached a boiling point and was about to throw the picture when……

_Mikayla of the Planet Earth_

_You have great rage in your_

_heart._

Mikayla looked around stunned and asked "Who said that?"

The only response she received was a glowing red ring coming from the sky and landing on her finger.

_Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps._

The ring seemed to fuse on her finger and great pain erupted from her. Every pore in her body started to bleed. Her eyes, her nose, her ears. Blood seemed to come from everywhere out of Mikayla as Mikayla tried to fight back the urge to scream. Then finally she could hold it in no longer.

Mikayla screamed, and her room exploded in a flash of red energy.

Downstairs Margo heard the explosion and ran upstairs to see if her goddaughter and meal ticket were fine. Upon arrival to Mikayla's room she saw the door splintered and off its hinges. When she looked in she saw the princess style room Mikayla had slept in to be totally destroyed. The walls blown out, dresser destroyed, clothes burning, draperies shredded and aflame. Amidst the destruction there was no sign of one thing.

Mikayla.

"Mikayla?" Margo asked looking through the ruined room. A voice spoke in an angry tone saying "No!"

And from the rubble burst Mikayla in a form fitting red uniform. Her eyes red with hate as she glared at Margo seeing Hannah Montana in her mind. A girl she wanted to defeat totally. 

No not defeat….make suffer. Make her bleed. Show her pain like no one would ever know.

But first the world had to know who she was now. A name she suddenly knew thanks to her ring.

"RED LANTERN!" 

_Author's Note:Well this will be the first chapter to a story I will be working on periodically. I got this idea from reading Green Lantern from DC Comics as they are doing an arc leading to an event called 'The Blackest Night' in 2009. As more information becomes aware of what's happening I will be working on this story from time to time._

_Essentially what is going on is that there are seven colors in the emotional spectrum. Green is the color of willpower. There are six others. Yellow-fear, Red-rage/hate, Indigo-Compassion, Orange-Greed, Violet-Love, and Blue-Hope. I thought Miley would do good with a blue ring. It seemed like a good fit._

_Mikayla seemed a good fit for a red ring. I am considering Rico getting the Orange ring, although part of me is thinking Cory Baxter from Cory in the House would be a better fit for that. Don't know who would get Indigo or Violet yet. No one will get a green or yellow ring. The Green Lanterns are established and I don't think adding to those ranks would be a good idea. The Yellow ring has been destroyed. Another may be built-but I'm not sure. I'll have to see what happens in the comics._

_The powers of the ring I saw from issues of Green Lantern. Hal Jordan called his lantern with his mind once or twice in order to charge his ring. Of course there's flight and creating objects, and a few times Hal even passed through objects. I think it's safe to say Miley with a blue ring can do the same._

_I'm not sure I will do a romance angle or not, and if so who with. I've noticed 'Liley' stories have become popular as well as Jonas romances. If I do a romance I want it to come off as believable, but I'll cross that bridge later._

_In the meantime I'd like readers to give me ideas on who should get rings. Green and Yellow are off limits. Miley has blue and Mikayla has red. Who should get Orange, Violet and Indigo. And why?_

_And a fan art challenge. If anyone has read Green Lantern 25 they should have seen glimpses of the Blue Lantern uniform. If anyone wants to draw Miley in a Blue Lantern costume, or Mikayla in a Red Lantern costume let me know._

_In the meantime, read, review, and enjoy._

_John_


	2. How I beat my first super baddies

(Stewarts, Lily and Oliver are told of Abin Sur who came to Earth and gave Hal Jordan his Green lantern ring

At the Stewart home Miley, her family and friends were entertaining two little blue aliens in their home. Former Guardians of the Universe Ganthet and Sayd. Now the creators of Miley's power. The Blue Lantern.

And Miley wanted answers. As did Robbie Ray.

"So let me get this straight." Miley said. "You were formerly of the Green Lanterns, and you're not anymore, and you give me a Blue Ring because I give great hope?"

"That is correct Destiny." Ganthet said using Miley's real name. Lily however asked "Destiny? Why are you calling Miley Destiny?"

"It is her real name." Sayd said. "Is it not Robbie Ray?" Everyone looked in Robbie Ray's direction and he nodded. "Yeah. Her name is 'Destiny Hope'. However she always smiled as a kid so we started calling her 'Smiley'. Over time the 'S' was removed and she was called 'Miley'. She's had that name ever since."

"Destiny Hope." Oliver said. "I kind of like it." Miley couldn't help but nod, but then she looked at the two Guardians again. "Meanwhile back on topic. Why me? I know you say I instill great hope and all that, but still why me?"

Ganthet looked at Miley and gave an answer. "You have a strength in you that is matched by few others. Many of whom have been, or are, Lanterns."

"Blue Lanterns?" Jackson asked.

"No green." Sayd said. "Lanterns like Abin Sur of Ungara, Tomar Re of Xundar, Katma Tui of Korugar…." Sayd paused as Ganthet said the next words.

"And Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner, Alan Scott, and Jennie Lynn Hayden of Earth."

Miley's eyes went wide when she heard those names. She knew of Guy Gardner, a former football jock always looking for fights and having a big ego, but the others she didn't know. Ganthet then decided perhaps a history lesson was in order.

"The exposure of your planet to the Green Lanterns came when Abin Sur crash landed on your world. Dying he was able to pass on his ring to one that could overcome great fear. That someone was an Air Force pilot by the name of Hal Jordan."

Everyone sat down as they knew they were in for a long story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

News crews were all over the home of teen pop sensation Mikayla. News crews, police cars, paramedics and emergency crews. They had all arrived to figure out what had happened to the home of Hannah's rival pop star.

Reporters were telling the facts as they could be deduced. An explosion erupted from the bedroom of Mikayla that took the house with it. Fire fighters were deducing that the cause was bad wiring that caused a short and mixed with gas causing a chain reaction that took the entire house with it. That was the likely theory they were going with.

Nothing could have been further from the truth.

Paramedics were searching the wreckage for any sign of life. They found one body. The body of Margo, Mikayla's godmother and manager. She had sustained severe wounds and was barely clinging to life. Some speculated that she would be dead soon unless she received some blood. Her own clothes were drenched in blood. Her mouth only saying one word.

"Red…red….red…." Margo clearly was in shock due to the injuries and blood loss. Paramedics wasted no more time getting her to the hospital. Police and reporters looked at the ruined home and were left wondering what could have caused such an explosion.

And where was Mikayla?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To answer the second question a red streak shot from across space. A red streak with blood on its hands.

A red streak that was the newest Red Lantern-Mikayla.

The power had demanded a sacrifice of blood and Margo was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mikayla injured her godmother and left her for dead. The lantern she had was empowered with the sacrifice Mikayla had offered and allowed her to fly from Earth.

Which was what Mikayla had done. She heard something call to her. She had to answer it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside her apartment Roxy was looking at some old pictures. Pictures of her early days as Hannah's bodyguard, and earlier days when she was a member of the Marines. She got shaken out of her memories when she heard a knock on the door. Immediately she went to open it and was greeted with the face of an old friend. "Hey Rox." The man said with a smile on his face.

"How you doing John?" Roxy asked hugging her old friend. John returned the greeting with a hug of his own to his old friend.

John Stewart had been a Marine sharpshooter to pay for college before resigning and going into social work and architecture. After a while he had been pegged as Earth's Green Lantern when Hal Jordan had resigned for a time. When Hal returned to the mantle of Green Lantern John had stayed on as a Lantern. He had been in and out as a Lantern on few occasions, but he always seemed to find himself back in their ranks again. Saving the Earth alongside his fellow Lanterns.

John knew Roxy from their days in the Marines. Both had been in Coast City for a while when they got into a fistfight between some Air Force pilots. A Marine was forcing a girl to go with him and an Air Force pilot took exception. This fact was overlooked by the other Marines as they saw a 'flyboy' get in the face of one of their own.

Needless to say a fistfight ensued. Keeping in with the Armed Forces rivalry. Roxy knocked out several pilots before the fight ended. John got in a few himself.

But this was not the time to reminisce about old days. "What's up Rox? You said it was important."

"It is John." Roxy then explained how Miley had a blue ring giving her powers. John was concerned and decided "I'd better meet this girl myself."

"I'll take you to her house tomorrow." Roxy said. John then took his green ring off and left it on the table. Roxy asked why he had done that. John then explained.

"The Guardians have invoked a 'lethal force' doctrine against all Corps enemies. I don't want Miley to get hurt if the ring decides to….try something funny."

Roxy knew this was serious. She hoped it didn't get too serious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Staples Center where Hannah Montana played so many of her concerts in L.A. another popular show was taking place. This time it was the ice show version of High School Musical.

High School Musical turned into a runaway hit for the Disney Corporation. DVD sales had gone through the roof in several formats. A TV sequel had the same success and the third was rumored to be a theatrical release. TV to feature film transition had not been done for years, and was only now being pursued again through select projects.

But with High School Musical Disney never stopped looking for new ways to bring their formula to new platforms. One such method was an ice show.

In this show skaters acted and skated to the characters of Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and others as they sang for the audience enjoyment. Crowds really got into the show and it always seemed to put a smile on people's faces. However for every smile put on a face, there was always one that sought to take it away.

In the crowd were two people. One was dressed like a punk rocker with lavender colored hair, while the other was dressed like a commando reject. Something resembling a Star Wars blaster in his arms. Holding the blaster up in the air he squeezed the trigger and six shots fired from what seemed to be a toy weapon-only to find it was dangerously real.

Some of the shots struck light fixtures sending them crashing down to the ice below. Skaters fell due to the crashing leaving them sitting targets for another round of volleys from the two. More lights fell from the ceiling, only this time skaters were being crushed by the impact. Even if some were still alive they would never be the same again.

People were screaming in the stands trying to race to the exits. The punk rocker girl then let loose a sonic scream that pierced eardrums and even sent people into unconsciousness. Others were barely aware when the screaming stopped as the ringing kept continuing for them. The two that orchestrated the disaster looked around at the broken bodies and downed people and found their work 'fun'.

"Oh man that was so cool." The commando reject with the Star Wars blaster said. "I mean seeing smiley Gabriella flat as a bloody pancake. Huh huh. Huh huh!" Clearly he saw amusement in the deaths and serious injury of several of the skaters.

"And that Sharpay thinks she's a screamer? I showed her screaming!" the punk rocker girl said as she saw the Sharpay skater get back up. The screaming girl looked at the Sharpay skater again and screamed especially for her. The skater screamed in terrible agony and fell to the floor unconscious. Looking around the two saw the audience and the surviving skaters, and decided it was time they introduced themselves.

"Losers and dorks!" the Doom reject said. "We are Catterwall and Doomblaster. And we are here to make a statement." The punk girl called Catterwall then spoke. "We think this show sucks! As a matter of fact we think ALL of DISNEY sucks!" Both laughed at their mocking of Disney and went on their tirade.

"I mean, why all the shiney happy people? Don't any of you know they are living a lie? People are supposed to be miserable!" Doomblaster said. "People are supposed to be drooling over Playboys, drinking beer, watching war movies, drinking beer, tormenting nerds, drinking beer, raping cheerleaders, drinking beer."

"Running down dance sissies, drinking beer." Catterwall added. "We are so cool. And you are such losers." She then looked at her partner and both shared a smile…..

…..then they cut loose with a simultaneous round of sonic screaming and blaster fire. Anyone still standing immediately ducked or fell after that. Catterwall then said "So why should you not….LOSE IT ALL!!"

Catterwall and Doomblaster went through the auditorium robbing people and 'partaying' like there was no tomorrow…for their victims.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that brings us to now." Ganthet said. Miley could only say one word as to what all was said. "Wow!"

"You ain't kidding." Robbie Ray said as he heard everything. From the story of Sinestro, to the selection of John Stewart as an alternate Green Lantern, to Guy Gardner's positioning, to the coming of Parallax, and of the arrival of the Sinestro Corps which made use of the power of fear.

They were also told of the power of the emotional Spectrum with Green being the most pure of power. There were other colors but the drawback to using those was that the further away the power was from the center of the Spectrum the more influence the power had on its bearer. Green being that center. If one used the power of hate the hate could overcome them. Or love, as the story of the Star Sapphires was any indication. Miley didn't want to think about what Orange would do, although she had a good feeling about Indigo.

"Why Blue though?" Lily asked. "I mean couldn't you do your own green power?"

"Our former Guardian brothers and sisters are keepers of the Green Power." Ganthet said. "Since our excommunication we are not able to tap into it. We had to find another power source. Blue seemed to fit our needs."

"However blue is not as strong as green, or even yellow which makes use of fear." Sayd said. "It is your own sense of hope that empowers the blue ring, as well as the hope of others. If that wavers the ring could lose power."

"Could lose power?" Miley asked. "You're not making me feel all that good here."

"The blue power had not been tapped for millennia, if ever." Ganthet said. "It is only now that we have done so in order to stand against the Blackest Night."

"The Blackest Night?" Oliver asked. "What's that?"

Ganthet sighed as he then spoke again. "It entails the tale of the seven corps, and something to come. Seven Corps will be born. Seven Corps will go to war. Seven Corps will fall and the Blackest Night will descend upon them all."

"Whoa, I don't like the sound of that." Robbie Ray said. "It sounds like you are asking my daughter to fight a war." Ganthet looked down and then up at Robbie Ray. "Mr Stewart. When the time comes she may just have to."

"No way." Robbie Ray said. "My daughter is not fighting your wars." His tone of voice indicated that he was adamant about his decision. Ganthet was equally adamant. "There may not be a choice Mr. Stewart. When the Blackest Night comes it will come for us all." Upon hearing that Robbie Ray said "Blue midget say what?"

"The Blackest Night will favor no one." Ganthet then said matter of factly. "And it will spare no one. Without the power of the Lantern Destiny will surely be overrun by the power, as will all of you. As a member of our Lantern Corps Destiny will be able to stand against the Darkness to come. And possibly save all of you in the process."

"I don't like the sound of that." Jackson then said. And everyone shared that feeling. Including Miley, whose eyes were focused on the ring on her finger. A ring that felt heavier now as the responsibility of it was bearing down on her.

"I need to be alone for a while." Miley said. With that she went outside to sit and gather her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley sat on her chair on the patio looking at the stars. She had done that so many times in the past, but now they looked so different for a reason. _Maybe it's because I've got aliens in my living room._ she thought.

Miley sat in the chair for hours until Ganthet decided to join her. "I thought I said I wanted to be left alone." Ganthet nodded when he added "It has been my experience in dealing with humans that when one says they want to be alone it is them who have the most to say." Miley looked at the little blue alien and pressed her lips together. "How is it you know so much?"

"Ages of wisdom from one who has lived millennia." Ganthet said with a slight smile. "I know how new this may seem to you, and how over your head you may feel."

"You ain't whistling Dixie little man." Miley said. Ganthet nodded. "Nevertheless you must overcome these fears. Not just for the good of the universe, or for the good of your people, but your own good as well." Miley looked at Ganthet wondering what else the little blue guardian had to say.

"There was one aspect of the story of Hal Jordan I did not tell." Ganthet said. "Of how fear overcame him, and how he almost destroyed the Corps." Miley looked at Ganthet curiously. This guardian had another story to tell.

"You know of the story of Coast City, and its previous destruction?" Ganthet asked. Miley nodded. Robbie Ray was going to do a concert there the following week. "Coast City was Hal Jordan's home, and when it was destroyed his greatest fear was awakened. A fear of what would happen tomorrow.

"Hal Jordan's father was an Air Force pilot, and Hal wanted to be like him when he came of age. But one day his father was testing a plane for Ferris Aircraft. The plane was falling apart and was going to crash. Martin Jordan steered the plane away from the crowd and crashed it so no one was hurt. Unfortunately Martin Jordan died in the crash. His son Hal watched up close.

"The loss of his father, the fear of what would happen next, Hal Jordan thought nothing else could frighten him after that. However thanks to the manipulations of Sinestro, the fear entity Parallax started manipulating Jordan from the inside. Coast City's destruction reawakened that fear warping his sense of right and wrong. As such Hal Jordan sought to use his ring for personal gain and recreate the city as he remembered it.

"The Guardians frowned upon that and Jordan took off for Oa to claim the power all for himself." Miley interrupted and said "Oa? What's Oa?"

"The planet at the center of the universe." Ganthet said. "It is where the Guardians reside and where the Green power is harnessed. But getting back to my story my fellow Guardians sent many Corps members against Jordan. Many of whom were his friends. In his madness he defeated them, stripped them of their rings and left them for dead. All the while Parallax manipulating his thoughts and emotions until he reached the Central Battery, and took all the power for himself. And allowing Parallax to leech onto his soul.

"All my Guardian brothers were dead, except for me. We had a contingency however as we preserved one ring which we gave to a young art student named Kyle Rayner. He became the Torchbearer, he who would hold our light until the corps could be reawakened and the Guardians resurrected.

"Kyle Rayner was not like previous lanterns. He was a typical 'man on the street' if you must say. He was not 'fearless', athletic, or came from a military background or field of service like other Lanterns had. He was an art student with great imagination. However he had gone through many demanding trials. His first was when his girlfriend was killed by a monster named Major Force who wanted his power. Others followed, and Kyle proved his mettle and worth as Torchbearer. He resurrected the Guardians with the help of the power of Ion, the embodiment of willpower, and recreated the central battery. And then the day came when Hal Jordan was freed from Parallax."

This was the part of the story Miley wanted to hear.

"Jordan was suspecting that he wasn't acting like himself, and with the power of the Specter-Earth's Spirit of Vengeance, he was able to free himself from the parasite, and confront his fears. Once he did Jordan took his power ring back as his friends fought Sinestro who discovered Jordan's infection and madness were Sinestro's doing all along. Jordan then faced Sinestro and confronted Parallax with the help of John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Kilowog of Bolovax Vir, and Kyle Rayner. His fears overcome."

Miley smiled as she heard the story. "I'm glad for Jordan, but that doesn't answer my question. Sure you said I have great hope. But I'm not like any of those guys you mentioned."

"That is true. You are not like Jordan. Nor Stewart, nor Rayner, or Even Gardner." Miley thought _Thank goodness for the last part_ She didn't want to be ANYTHING like Guy Gardner if what she heard about him was true. "You are our own Torchbearer. You will set the standard as to how future Blue Lanterns will come to be. Your sense of hope sets you apart from all the rest. And I have no doubt that it is as strong as the willpower of any Green Lantern.

"Your strength is the ability to bring hope and light to a darkened world. To brighten spirits when others would seek to darken them. And it is that strength that makes you OUR Torchbearer." Ganthet then touched Miley's hand offering her sympathy and support. "And you will not make the journey alone. Your friends, and others will stand with you."

Miley found comfort in Ganthet's words when Jackson ran up. "Hey Miles, you've got to see what's on the news." The sense of urgency got Ganthet and Miley down to the living room where everyone was glued to the TV as it gave a news story of the High School Musical ice show being attacked and held hostage by two people calling themselves Doomblaster and Catterwall. Two 'villains' that acted like they had seen a few video games too many. Not to mention one bad fashion magazine too many.

"Those have got to be the lamest villains ever." Lily said.

"I've seen lamer." Ganthet said. "One of Hal Jordan's old villains was one who dressed in a marching band uniform as he controlled sound. Sonar was his name."

"Oh yeah. That sounds lame." Oliver added.

"Still, one has to face their bad guys I guess." Miley said as she brought her ring up and triggered her transformation. The ring glowed a blue that completely enveloped her. When the glow faded Blue Lantern appeared in Miley Stewart's place.

"Be careful bud will yah?" Robbie Ray said. "They already killed several people. Don't let those two weirdo whackjobs do ya in ya know?"

"I'll be careful daddy." Blue Lantern said as she phased through the roof and flew through the sky. She had the cast of a musical to save. Ganthet thought for a moment and thought observing his Torchbearer from a distance might be a good thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Blue Lantern was phased through the house and in flight she took notice of the sensation she was feeling. _I'm flying. I'm actually flying! _she thought happily.

Her arms were spread out like wings as she flew above the city of Malibu. The people and cars below passing by beneath her as the hustle and bustle of the everyday person went on. She felt a rush of happiness as she flew. More than she felt as Hannah Montana, not that that wasn't a rush in itself. Being Hannah made her happy, but flying…that was joy beyond measure to the young girl with the blue ring.

Realizing that she had to get to the Staples Center Lantern stretched her right arm forward and drew her left arm in as if doing a heroic flying pose as she streaked to the Staples Center.

_Supergirl eat your heart out. _Lantern thought with a smile as she came to the auditorium where the villains were. _Time to strut my stuff. _she thought as she streaked towards the auditorium on a wave of joy as high as she was flying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the auditorium where the ice musical was supposed to have taken place spectators were now hostages. And the only two amused were the ones holding them hostage.

Doomblaster gleamed at some teenage girls wondering if they wanted to have a night to remember as they lost 'excess baggage'. One of them slapped the wannabe villain….and paid for it as she was taken to the back of the stands.

The next two minutes would be the most painful….and shameful of her life. When Doomblaster came back out he was adjusting his pants as he bore a smile on his face. The girl taken to the back…..staggered out. Her clothes torn, tears coming from her in waves.

Some tried to help the girl, but they were driven back by Catterwall's scream. She became an accomplice to Doomblaster's actions. Not that Catterwall cared as she laughed at the girl's tears. "Hey baby. You know you wanted it." Catterwall said as she mocked the raped girl. In his hand was a 'purity ring' signifying one's virginity.

Doomblaster crushed it under the heel of his military boot. "Guess you don't need that anymore." He said laughing even harder.

"And now for my fun. Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, eat your heart out." Catterwall said mocking the three skaters, two were crushed by lights, who had those roles as she brought the mic forth and sang her song. Horribly.

_You know you want me._

_You just cannot get away from me._

_I'm the hottest thing since sliced bread._

_And when the boys see me they turn red._

The audience screamed in agony as if they had heard the most inhuman torture since nails on a chalkboard. This only prompted Catterwall to continue. And continue she did until….

Blue headphones fell from the sky and rested on those in attendance. Doomblaster and Catterwall looked around to see who would interrupt such 'wonderful singing'. "Who? What? Who's keeping my audience from hearing me?" Catterwall screeched.

"Keep it down I'll get an earache." A voice said from up above. Looking up the pair of villains saw a young girl in a form fitting blue and black uniform. She glowed blue as energy shot out of her hand from a ring on her finger. A smile was on her face as her eyes were hid behind a mask. Doomblaster recognized the figure before them. "I know you. You were at that Hannah Montana concert. You're that Blue Lantern bitch ain't yah?"

"Do you know how hard it is to create 20,000 headphones that can block out bad singing?" Blue Lantern asked hovering above the two villains, not even bothering to answer Doomblaster's question. "Still it was worth the extra effort. I mean you actually made William Hung sound like he had actual talent."

"Are you talking smack to me?" Catterwall asked in a screechy voice. Blue Lantern continued to hover as she asked "What do you think? Or do you even think?"

"Why you….GET HER PUMPKIN!!" Catterwall shouted as Doomblaster brought his gun forth to shoot at Blue Lantern, only to fire at an energy field surrounding them. A field Lantern knew wouldn't last long so she decided to get civilians out quickly. Thinking about the headsets she put on their heads she called for them to turn into energy cocoons that would allow the hostages to escape. "Think about getting out and my power will take you there!" she called. The civilians obeyed as they headed for exits, or phased through walls in order to escape. In the meantime the force wall was taking a lot of punishment as Lantern had to drop the wall due to the field weakening.

_Need to remember how to make better force field walls next time._ Blue Lantern thought. _Provided there is a next time._

Doomblaster kept firing wildly missing Blue Lantern while making sure no shots hit the civilians who had almost escaped. Deciding she wanted to end the battle quickly she then called up an energy guitar and directed it to hit Doomblaster on the head. The impact made a hold in the guitar. "Talk about hard headed." Blue Lantern said in jest as she repaired the hole in the energy guitar, then brought it to bear so the guitar hit Doomblaster in the butt like a paddle.

Doomblaster was sent flying into the stands landing in a closed off section of the bleachers. The tarp broke his fall, and his gun was far away. _One down one to…._

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

The force of the scream coming from behind was so great it sent Blue Lantern flying into a nearby wall. Turning around she saw Catterwall coming her way. "Not so tough now are you little bitchy?" Catterwall said in mocking as she gave her scream towards Blue Lantern, who barely erected a force wall to deflect the sonic scream. It was holding for now, but Lantern knew it would break soon. Unless.

Lantern had heard of echo chambers. Chambers where sound could be reflected back to the person sending it. They usually involved a round dish to capture the sound, and giving it nowhere else to go send it right back to the person sending it. Lantern thought now was as good a time as any to try it.

Focusing her mind she envisioned the echo dish and the ring energy changed to where it became the dish. Lantern also used her will to reinforce the strength of the dish so the sound would bounce back. Sure enough it did.

Catterwall was sent flying back across the auditorium as her sonics were reflected back towards her. Soon she was down, a victim of her own power. "Well that's…." Lantern didn't finish her sentence as she turned to see the girl Doomblaster had his way with reach for his gun.

"What are you doing?" Lantern asked as she tried to aim the gun at Doomblaster. Her intent was to kill him. "He….he raped me." The girl said.

Lantern understood the girl's pain, but knew killing Doomblaster was not the way. "You pull that trigger you give him power over you. Don't do that. Don't let him win."

"But I wanted to wait till marriage." The girl said with tears. "Now everyone will think of me as a slut." Lantern went to the girl and stood in front of the blaster. "You'll have to go through me to get to him."

The girl looked shocked. A superhero defending a villain that raped her? "Why are you defending him?" she couldn't help but ask. Lantern just smiled sadly as she answered. "I'm not. I'm defending you. You pull that trigger your life is over."

"My life is over. That monster took it away." The girl cried as tears fell down and hit the remains of her purity ring. Lantern took the girl's hand and asked "What's your name?" The girl answered "Missy."

"Well Missy let me tell you. That monster didn't take the most important thing you have." Missy looked up to see what Lantern meant, and Lantern was happy to explain. "He didn't take your heart." Missy could not help but be confused by that explanation. "My heart?"

"That is something only the one you love will have, not some sicko looking to lose his virginity because it's excess baggage." Lantern explained as she took Missy's hand looking to reassure her, and offer her faith for tomorrow. "Tomorrow will be better, and you will find love someday. And you will be happy with that person." Missy asked "How can you know that?"

"I have hope, and I believe in you." Lantern answered. "Use that hope and make something of it." Missy smiled and then looked up at Doomblaster who was recovering. "Can you still get a little revenge for me though?" Lantern nodded indicted that she would.

"As a matter of fact I have an idea or two for revenge right now." Knowing what to do next Lantern used her ring to will a hand for picking up Doomblaster she grabbed the creature considered sub human vermin and left him hanging in the air. Suddenly Doomblaster was screaming "AHHHHH!! DON'T DROP ME!! DON'T DROP ME!!" like he was a school girl given a wedgie.

"Scared much?" Lantern asked as she looked at Missy who had suffered at Doomblaster's hands. "She was saving herself for a boy she loved. You shattered that hope. Why shouldn't I let you drop so your bones shatter? Huh?"

"AHHHHHH YOU'RE CRAZY BITCH!! YOU'RE CRAZY!!" Doomblaster continued to scream. Lantern looked at the pumped up football player wannabe body and looked disgusted. "We're all crazy." She then said before smiling.

"It's the sane ones you have to watch out for." Lantern said as she cancelled out the hand. Doomblaster fell to the ground for one second before being picked up by the beam again. Lantern then manipulated the energy so that it formed something new. Something that was a cross between a diaper and a chastity belt.

The apparatus was something that was clearly way too small as Doomblaster screamed about how tight it was. "Too tight? Okay." Lantern said as she adjusted the apparatus so that the diaper/belt was even tighter, causing the screaming to get louder. After two more seconds of Doomblaster begging Lantern to stop she cut out the energy and released Doomblaster. The only thing left to say was "Stay there and wait for the police. Or you go back into that thing and I make it tighter. Got me?" Doomblaster nodded and obeyed.

Blue Lantern then helped Missy go outside and back to her friends so they could offer her comfort. Standing in the doorway to the auditorium Blue Lantern surveyed her first defeats. "Boy it must take a lot of guts to dress like a Doom reject and call yourself a super villain." she said as she then brought her ring to bear against Doomblaster's weapon and melted it.

"No more target practice for you." Lantern said as she also called up an energy gag and covered Catterwall's mouth with it. As Lantern turned towards the audience waiting outside they quickly applauded the Blue Lantern for what she had done as they offered her congratulations for a job well done. Not to mention appreciation for saving them from horrible singing. The girl Missy also gave a smile as she knew now that she had something to live for. A better tomorrow not dominated after two minutes of pain.

Yes, Miley Stewart did a good job on her first official mission as a Blue Lantern.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the battle Miley went home and watched herself on the news giving the typical 'all in a day's work' speech superheroes sometimes gave. But for Miley it was easier, due to her being Hannah Montana she had to pose for pictures and address the media all the time. She was just doing so with another identity.

Reporters were already fielding questions to her. Like who she was, where did her power come from, and if she had anything to do with Green Lantern. Miley answered that question easily enough.

"I'm not, nor do I have anything to do with Green Lantern. I'm the Blue Lantern." She said bringing her ring forth so the camera could see its glow. "I bring hope to those that have none. And I expect you'll see more of me again." And with that Blue Lantern took to the sky leaving a trail of energy in her wake.

At the Stewart home Miley turned off the TV to talk with her father, Ganthet and Sayd. "Nice touch bud." Robbie Ray said. "Bringing hope to those that have none? That was very inspired."

"I'd like to think so dad." Miley said. "If I'm so full of hope I need to give some of that hope to others."

"You're a natural for the camera bud." Miley blushed and shrugged. "Well being Hannah has helped me with the press." Off to the side Ganthet and Sayd nodded as they turned to address their charge.

"Those are very inspired words Destiny." Ganthet said. "However I must also caution you. There will be those that seek to take such hope away from others. Perhaps even you." Miley nodded. "I know. Sometimes I've had a few scandals as Hannah, and I've wondered if I've lost hope every time a bad story happens. Or my reputation takes a hit." Miley paused remembering one such scandal. "And some of them have been doosies."

"There have been Lanterns who have been through much worse." Sayd said. "Hal Jordan has been through the biggest in his career as a lantern." Miley smiled as she remembered the story Ganthet had told her about the Greatest Green Lantern of all. "And he continues to fight on." Miley added. "But surely some Lanterns are….not so forgiving?"

"You are very perceptive." Ganthet said. "True there are Lanterns that still hold Jordan for the Parallax incident which almost destroyed the Green Lantern Corps, believing that perhaps Jordan should have fought the parasite better. But Jordan continues to fight on. To earn the trust he once had. And perhaps their admiration once again."

"Still it's very tragic." Miley said. "To try to be a good guy yet face a tragedy he had no control over that someone else made?"

"Kind of like that 'Zoom' guy out in Keystone?" Robbie Ray asked. "He says he torments heroes because they need tragedy in their lives?" Ganthet nodded fully aware of the villain known as Zoom.

"Zoom is of the belief that those that seek to become heroes need to overcome tragedy." Ganthet said remembering the Keystone City cop named Hunter Zolomon who tortured the family of the Flash so he would come out a 'better hero'. What that made Zoom however was an embittered villain who liked to see heroes suffer. "And be warned Destiny. Some of the foes you will face will be much like Zoom, if not worse."

"Worse?" Miley asked scared.

"Oh yeah baby girl." Robbie Ray added. "Being Hannah may have prepared you to handle the press, but being Hannah hasn't prepared you to fight super villains." Robbie Ray added. "Those last two were lame assed bad guys. If there was a D-list for villains they'd be on it. Even if one of them was a rapist."

"Your father is correct." Ganthet said coming to Miley's side. Sayd not far from her love's side. "There are grander threats out there. Not just in space, but on your own world. You will need training to help you deal with them." Miley then looked at Ganthet and asked "Will you help me with the training?"

"Unfortunately no. We must find more lanterns." Ganthet said. "However there is someone coming who will help train you in the use of your powers."

"Someone is coming to train me?" Miley asked surprised. "Who?"

Ganthet thought for a moment then decided "I believe I shall save that revelation for later. But be assured they shall train you to the best of their ability. And the person bringing the trainer to you is known by your bodyguard."

"Roxy?" Robbie Ray asked. "How could she know Miley's trainer?"

"Past association." Sayd said. "Do not ask us for more answers as they will be revealed to you in due time."

"Just know that you are the Torchbearer for the Blue Lanterns." Ganthet added. "What the Lanterns will be will come from you. Your sense of hope, your perseverance, and the love of your family and friends that give you strength." And with those final words Ganthet and Sayd faded in a flash of blue. Which left Robbie Ray alone with his daughter to say his peace, and voice his concerns.

"Miley I'm scared for you." Robbie Ray said. "This won't be like a press mob or a magazine scandal. If Ganthet is correct there will be other rings out there. And some of them won't take kindly to you being out there."

Miley heard her father's words and nodded in acceptance of them. Still she would not turn away from the responsibility placed in her hands. "I know there are other colors out there, and with them other rings. And I'll admit I'm not looking forward to fighting them, but…." Miley's thought drifted when a knock was heard. Robbie Ray opened the door and found it was Roxy. "Hey Rox, what brings you here?"

Roxy was all business. "Miley, I've brought someone to help you with your ring. We served together in the Marines, and he can help." Just then a broad shouldered black man in a black t-shirt and jeans walked in. He looked at Miley and asked "This it?"

"This is it." Roxy said. The man studied Miley and said "Maybe it's a good thing I left my ring at home. Wouldn't want to be held responsible for what would happen with it."

"Huh?" Miley asked. "Who are you buddy?"

Roxy stood by the man and said "Miley Stewart, Blue Lantern. I'd like you to meet John Stewart. Green Lantern."

Miley found her job to have gotten a lot more interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley was not the only one watching her exploits on the news. Others were as well. Their intentions however were far from noble. They saw Miley's ring as an opportunity for their own gains. However dark those gains may be.

"The decoys have done their job." One of the shadowy men said. "She has been lulled into a false sense of security."

"Good. Those two were the most pathetic decoys we ever used. If it wasn't for the bodycount and rape they did those two would never have been taken seriously." The other suit said as he turned to his colleague. "Now we shall shatter that sense of security. The Major is ready."

"Good. Hopefully we will be able to end this quickly." The first suit then called forth an image of a man with red and gold skin. A symbol on his right pectoral muscle which looked like an 'M' and an 'F' joined together. He also had a smile about him of a man that truly enjoyed his work. No matter how gruesome it may be.

This individual was known….as Major Force.

And while he usually ended his jobs quickly. He also ended them 'messy' as his body counts were an indication.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the emergency room of Mercy Hospital a doctor on duty fought to save a patient. They were efforts that were to no avail.

Her injuries were too severe. Crushed ribs, internal bleeding. Some said it was a miracle she even made it to the hospital at all. Doctors credited the woman for lasting as long as she did so she could be saved.

And they tried. They tried so hard. But even with blood donated….it was not enough. The surgeon on duty called the coroner and had the body prepped for the morgue.

"Death occurred, 7:15 P.M. Name, Margo Minton. Cause, severe trauma and blood loss." Was the surgeon's official word. As soon as he and the surgical staff left the OR, just as the coroner came to take the body away, the surgeon gave his report to the investigating officer.

"What could do this?" the surgeon asked. "What happened?"

"That's currently under investigation." The Officer in charge, an agent from an organization called the DEO named Cameron Chase, said. "The case will be turned over to a detective assigned to the case, who shall hopefully have answers soon enough." The surgeon nodded, but already agent Chase's mind was turning considering possibilities like SHE was the investigating officer on the case. A case agent Chase had no doubt the detective assigned would consider.

And it all revolved around Margo's client Mikayla.

She wasn't sure why or how, but she knew Mikayla had to be involved somehow. Perhaps it was an obsessive fan that had destroyed her home. That was not uncommon. Many fans had unhealthy obsessions with celebrities. One disguised themselves as a tribble to meet their favorite Sci-Fi actress at a convention in Georgia only to shoot her later with a blank gun.

Some would have thought a blank gun was no big deal, but when a blank gun was contributed to the deaths of two celebrities, that was considered cause for concern.

The possibility that a rival could have been behind the explosion and death was also thrown around. Despite public image Mikayla also had a reputation as being a 'diva'. Someone that thought they were better than everyone else. Perhaps Mikayla had rubbed a rival the wrong way and were looking for revenge.

Or maybe Mikayla was looking for a new manager? That was also a consideration. Detectives were looking into the length of her contract, figuring that she may have wanted out of it.

No one knew where Mikayla was, but since no body was found police were looking at her as a suspect. But was that the case? The investigation had so many holes in it like a slice of swiss cheese, like how could Mikayla have arranged to have a bomb blow up like it had?

Answer? She paid someone to do it. So looking into her financial records soon became a priority. Basically everything about Mikayla's life was about to get torn wide open.

_And maybe even others _agent Chase thought as another officer handed the lead detective a diary. After thumbing through a few pages the name 'Hannah Montana' had appeared throughout. And not in a good way.

The entries reflected how much Mikayla had hated Hannah: her singing talent, her choice in clothes, and an incident in Florida where Hannah had in effect 'blown Mikayla off the stage'. There was also an entry on how Barney Bipman gave her a poor review while Hannah was given a positive one. Later entries reflected how Mikayla was going to get even with Hannah.

_Could Mikayla have gotten revenge on Hannah? And was this explosion a means at revenge from her? _was the question now being floated around.

The investigation now took a different turn. Thanks to the ruined diary they were going to look into Hannah Montana as a possible suspect. Agent Chase would remain with the case though, as she figured there was more to the case than met the eye.

And it had to do with a brief shine of red light that came from the house as it exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikayla flew through the vast reaches of space, finally setting down on a planetoid where she began hurling forth massive amounts of blood. So much that a small pool was forming in front of her. When she finally stopped she looked down at her own hands. Hands that had blood on them. The blood of her manager Margo.

"What have I done?" Mikayla asked out loud. She did not expect an answer, but she got one anyway. "You have embraced your power with a noble sacrifice of someone you love. And your actions now are to purify you from the fears and doubts that all being have." Mikayla looked around to see who might be speaking to her until finally her eyes came to who the voice belonged to.

The being before Mikayla was clearly female. She looked humanoid, with long red hair tied back in a ponytail. She reminded Mikayla of Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider video games. Except for one thing….Lara didn't have purple skin.

_Is she an alien? _Mikayla asked. _Maybe the cosmos is not so strange._ Walking forward Mikayla stood before the woman who turned to face the supposed new recruit.

"I am Laira of Sector 112." The woman had said. "What planet are you from?"

Mikayla looked at the strange woman before her and answered "Earth." Trying not to show any fear. It was to no avail as Mikayla started puking blood again, as if the power in her was trying to expel the fear in her through her blood. Leaving only with what the power needed from her. Rage.

Laira looked Mikayla over after she stopped puking a second time and seemed disgusted. "Show no fear around me. It disgusts me." Laira said. "Fear is the tool of the Sinestro Corps, who use fear for their own evil ends. It is up to us to burn their evil away, as well as any who cross us."

"Any who cross us?" Mikayla asked as she wiped her blood from her lips. Laira nodded. "You have a great rage in you. Is that rage not directed against someone?"

Mikayla remembered Hannah Montana, and the hate she felt towards her. She remembered what she wanted to do to her. How she wanted her to suffer, be in pain. Suddenly her fear ebbed away replaced by the rage once again. "There is." Mikayla said as he voice had her edge again. "A rival that keeps me from my destiny, my aspirations. She must be made to suffer. To know pain."

"To bleed?" Laira asked. Mikayla nodded. "Yes. To bleed."

"Then she shall burn at the touch of your rage, and you shall bathe in her blood." Laira said in a seductive tone, as if the emotion was seducing not just Mikayla but Laira as well. A seduction Mikayla welcomed.

"What is your name child?" Laira then asked.

Mikayla gave her name. "Mikayla."

Laira looked at her new charge and smiled. "The greatest Lanterns have come from Sector 2814 where your home is. We shall see if you have the potential to be one of them."

Mikayla sought to live up to those words.

_Author's note: Well as you can see I've updated a story. Not the one I was looking to work on but I was further along in completing this quickly than I was with 'Where is Hannah Montana' which is still four scenes away from completion. After I finish the current project I'm working on, finishing a blueprint for a story at another archive, I will be jumping back into 'Where' and finishing that story._

_The timing of this update is pretty good as DC Comics is coming out with its 'Rage of the Red Lanterns' one shot for their 'Final Crisis' mini series. Once that is released more information about the Red Lanterns will be released, and the next story I hope to write will have Mikayla finding out more about the Red Lanterns. It will also have Miley learning a few ropes about her powers, and having a 'meeting' with Major Force. And if you read DC Comics you know any confrontation with Major Force will usually involve a fridge. I'll leave it at that._

_The song Catterwall sung was the theme song of Jillian Hall from WWE, and I expected Catterwall to sing like Jillian too. Doomblaster and Catterwall were my villain creations, and I will admit they are kind of lame. As time goes on I hope to bring in bigger villains to prove Miley's mettle. The character of Cameron Chase originally debuted in the Batman universe and had her own short lived series at DC. She has appeared in the DC universe here and there, and will probably have an effect in Miley's life._

_In response to a review that Miley should join the Teen Titans, I have no plans for her to join a super team at this time. I'm also not too familiar with the Titans titles as they are not on my list of must reads. But if someone wants to write a story about Miley joining the Titans as Blue Lantern that's fine with me. It's not the first time characters with solo books take part in team books and have separate adventures._

_As for who will get the remaining rings, that's still up in the air right now as I'm waiting for more information on the powers and what they entail. The Red Lanterns will be revealed soon in the 'Rage of the Red Lanterns' one shot, and will continue to be revealed in the main Green Lantern boo. What little I have came from a five page preview on Comicville. The Violet Star Sapphire powers will make their new debut in the Green Lantern Corps comic. I still haven't decided who will get those powers yet._

_I know some would probably like it if I gave the Star Sapphire ring to Lilly bringing about a Liley angle. But I doubt I could pull that off as it would probably look like someone looking for a cheap thrill with their writing. I also doubt I'll give Oliver the powers as it might seem I'd doing it for a cheap laugh as it would put him for lack of a better term 'in women's clothes'. In the past Star Sapphires have been women. There will probably be some male Sapphires if the two part Sapphire story in earlier Green Lantern issues were any indication, but I doubt a Star Sapphire costume would look great on Oliver, let alone the Jonas Brothers, or even Jackson. But I'll keep options open._

_Rico looks like the best candidate for the Orange ring. As the storyline is going right now a race of guardians called the Controllers are searching for the Orange light. The light of greed. A mention of Robbie Ray was given for the Indigo light of compassion, but I may have another idea for who that power can go to. And it would lead to the appearance of a character played by Demi Lovato, with a storyline that could reflect the real life friendship between Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. We'll see how things develop._

_Don't be surprised if updating this story takes a while. A lot of it will depend on the flow of information from the Green Lantern comic, even hypothetical stuff. When the Blackest Night story goes into full swing, more stories will probably be forthcoming in shorter periods of time. Hopefully by then I'll have 'Where is Hannah Montana' done._

_Keep reading and please review._

_John_


End file.
